


Fake News Fanfic

by GoodJanet



Category: Late Night Host RPF
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Kissing, M/M, Meta, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: John finally gets his wish.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because John Oliver knows that fiction of himself exists: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_wysa_kuXeM

“It just isn’t fair! When do _I_ get to have a go?” John shouts pointing at a particular dirty part in one of the fics in question. Jon guesses he's got about twenty tabs open.

“Oh, come on,” Jon says. He's not even trying to hide his laughter. “Come on, there’s gotta be something. I mean, look at all those tags! See, right there. Your name’s listed first!”

John rolls his eyes.

“The tag merely indicates the pairing, Jon. It doesn’t describe the fucker from the fuckee.”

Stephen crowds in closer, takes the mouse from John’s hand, and clicks on a tab labeled _The Perils of Voyeurism_.

“Stephen, what are you doing?” Jon asks.

“I wanted to see if there was anything about me. Apparently in this one I’m ‘on to a secret,’ and I ‘want to exploit it.’”

“Who’s in it?” John asks.

Stephen smirks.

“You, me, and Riggle.”

“Hey!” Jon says.

“See!” John says, turning in his chair. “See how annoying it is to be left out of things!”

Jon and Stephen share a look over John’s head.

“What the fuck was that?” he asks. He turns to Stephen. “No, tell me. What are you planning here?”

“Nothing!” Jon laughs. “Nothing. Just, well—”

“Well _what_?” he asks, facing Jon.

“Well, if _you_ wanted to…” Stephen says.

“It’s entirely up to you, of course.”

John stands up, and Jon and Stephen scoot back to give him room. Clearly he had something important to say.

“I’m only gonna say this once,” John warns. Jon and Stephen nod. “If you’re propositioning me, and, as you, Jon, are my boss, I believe, technically, the only way you _don’t_ get fired because of this is if you let me thoroughly fuck you six ways from Sunday while Colbert sucks you off.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s exactly how it’s worded in my contract, but I can’t speak for Jon, of course.”

Jon giggles again.

“Fuck it, man. If that’ll make you happy, I’ll do it, baby. Anything for morale.”

Stephen stands up and walks over to stand by Jon. He puts his hand on Jon’s shoulder.

“And he means that, John. Don’t think you’re the first correspondent to strip down for Johnny Stew.”

“Really? _Johnny Stew?_ ” Jon asks, craning his neck to look up at Stephen.

Stephen smiles and shrugs.

“Then we’re in agreement?” John asks.

“ _Definitely,_ ” Jon agrees. “Only question is when?”

Stephen leans over and locks the door.

“Now?”

He’s already taking off his tie.

Jon stands up and pulls John down to his level for a gentle kiss. John only parts for air, and also see Stephen watching them on the couch, more than half undressed already.

“This good?” Jon asks.

“This is _very_ good,” John agrees. “Better than any fanfiction, I'd say.”

Jon snorts and walks over to the couch too. He and Jon kiss for a moment before Stephen pulls away. Stephen’s laughing.

“What is it?” Jon asks.

“I just hope we’re not one of those stories that cuts off right before anything good happens.”

John unbuttons his shirt.

“I couldn’t agree more.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _The Perils of Voyeurism_ is a real fic from the real Fake News Fanfic LJ comm, and you can read it right here!
> 
> http://fakenews-fanfic.livejournal.com/399473.html#cutid2


End file.
